


Me, Sam and Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mary left and Cas reassures Dean.





	Me, Sam and Baby

The cold rim of the beer bottle settles on Dean’s bottom lip before he tips it back and takes a slow, long sip. Sam was typing away a few feet in front of him and teaching their mother how to look different things up. It was weird having her back. Dean was glad she was, don’t get him wrong. But something was off about her. Sam had tried to bring it up but he brushed it off, saying she just needs to adjust. He smiled at her and she smiled back but it didn’t reach her eyes. It wasn’t the same smile that he saw as a child. This one was worn down, tired. Scared, even. Anything but happy or real. 

 

The days went on and Mary becomes more and more distant from the boys. Then she finally told them she was leaving. When she left, Sam looked at his big brother and Dean saw a four-year-old Sammy again. Looking at Dean with such fear and sadness after a nightmare. No words were said but Sam was begging for this to be a nightmare too. Sam got it, he really did but it didn’t numb the ache in his chest. He knew that they were older and didn’t need her as much as they did when they were six months and four years old but that’s their mother. They had finally got her back and she was gone. Again.   
“I’m going on a drive,” Dean grumbled out, “Don’t wait up.” Dean ignored his little brother calling him and made his way to the Impala.   
“Just you, me and Sammy, Baby,” He rubbed the dashboard affectionately before starting the car and taking off down the highway. Led Zeppelin’s Lemon Song plays softly in the background but the thought of Mary leaving still was front and center in his mind. He turned the volume up, so loud the back vibrated the car and Dean could feel it up his spine. His phone rang, Sam’s face and his name came onto the screen. Dean declined the call before shutting off his phone altogether. He turned the volume all the way up this time. No matter what he did, he heard her piss poor excuse of why she was leaving. They were still her boys. They may have grown up a lot and been through the works but they were still her boys.   
Still her flesh and blood. It seemed to have meant nothing to her. She took Dad’s journal and left. That damn journal.   
“At least she didn’t take you, Baby.” He wouldn’t have been able to cope if she had. This car has been the only constant in Dean’s life since Mary had died. This car and Sam. Dean didn’t know how late it was until he had to pull over for gas and almost every station in his path was closed. He reached one just before it closed, pumped Baby full and decided he could go back to the Bunker now.   
He entered slowing, not wanting to wake Sam up. The light in the kitchen was on. Dean peeked his head in, preparing to tell Sam he was back and goodnight but Cas was at the table instead. He seemed to be staring at nothing.   
“Damn angels,” Dean thought, “Bastards don’t sleep.”  
“Dean,” Cas turns to him. “You’re back.”  
“Seems like it,” Cas stares at him intently.   
“Sam told me your mother left. I’m sorry,” He stands and walks over to Dean. “How are you dealing?”  
“Peachy keen, Cas,” Dean gives Cas and tight smile and a pat on the shoulder before going to grab a beer from the fridge.   
“I can tell if you are lying Dean. You don’t have to lie to me.” Dean offers a bottle of beer to Cas who accepts it.   
“I’m fine Cas. She needs space, she can have all the space in the world.”   
“Dean,” Cas sighs, placing his beer on the wooden table behind him. “You have a right to be upset-”  
“Goddammit, Cas!” Dean yells, “I’m not upset. She wants space, she can have space. This isn’t the first time someone has left Sam and I. It’s only just been Sam and me, this isn’t new. It’ll only be just Sam and me”   
“That’s not true Dean,” Dean let’s out a humorless chuckle. “You have me. You and Sam both have me and that’s how it’s been since I saved you perdition. I used these hands to put you back together and I’ve been by your side since then. Except for a few bad decisions I’ve always been here for you Dean. I’ll be here until you die and even after.” The outburst shocked Dean into silence. Cas’s voice was so soft but the words ha so much strength and volume behind them.   
“Cas,”  
“Dean, you need to understand. I’m here for the long run. Forever and always,” Cas takes the bottle from Dean’s hand and places it on the counter behind Dean. He grips the hand that was clutching the bottle for dear life. “You and Sam will always have me. I will fight against Heaven and Hell and everything in between to ensure that, do you understand? You still have me.”   
“I understand Cas,” Dean whispers, Cas hands in his. He smiles. “Now I got three things to count on. You, Baby and Sam.” Cas nods, a rare smile tugs at his lips.   
“Yes, me, Sam and Baby.”


End file.
